


[fanmix] Maleficar

by jillyfae



Series: Blood and Lyrium [10]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Blood Magic, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fanmix, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillyfae/pseuds/jillyfae
Summary: Theia Hawke's journey through KirkwallAct I: ruthless // Act II: heartless // Act III: soulless





	[fanmix] Maleficar

**ruthless:** ([spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/jillyfae/playlist/6jDw9O4s3yIA7DBKxqlPyL?si=7YQQBTYZS2SF6WM4dMvE_Q) / [playmoss](https://playmoss.com/en/jillyfae/playlist/ruthless) / [8tracks](https://8tracks.com/faejilly/ruthless#smart_id=dj:3735456) / [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLvJ15v-gqS2dw_-R0upyfM6YXx3SE4gJe)) “I was right all along.”

  1. Tick Tick Boom -- _The Hives_
  2. Trouble -- _Neon Jungle_
  3. Wicked Ones -- _Dorothy_
  4. Maneater -- _Nelly Furtado_
  5. Black Dragon _\-- The Vines_
  6. Yellow Flicker Beat -- _Lorde_
  7. Glitter & Gold -- _Barns Courtney_
  8. David -- _Noah Gundersen_
  9. Kill of the Night -- _Gin Wigmore_



**heartless:** ([spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/jillyfae/playlist/2rSSOOBV2oGYF5AcJ8eqw1?si=Vah4Aa5USOep0n2tXvWzKQ) / [playmoss](https://playmoss.com/en/jillyfae/playlist/heartless) / [8tracks](https://8tracks.com/faejilly/heartless#smart_id=dj:3735456) / [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLvJ15v-gqS2dRekrcbCmuDtLxWLEPPMCv)) “I’m gonna loose these chains.” 

  1. Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) -- _Emily Browning_
  2. Maneater -- _Grace Mitchell_
  3. Get Free -- _Whissell_
  4. Take Me To Church -- _Neon Jungle_
  5. Goodnight Moon -- _Shivaree_
  6. River -- _Bishop Briggs_
  7. Heavy In Your Arms -- _Florence + The Machine_
  8. Everybody Wants To Rule The World -- _Lorde_
  9. Bad Moon Rising -- _Mourning Ritual, Peter Dreimanis_
  10. Daughter -- _The Vespers_
  11. Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down) -- _Nico Vega_
  12. Bones -- _MS MR_
  13. I Will Never Die -- _Delta Rae_



**soulless:** ([spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/jillyfae/playlist/5UWJi95f2CbVm5oNf7NMFX?si=Ty_1-veEQxKiX9nhOLlr2Q) / [playmoss](https://playmoss.com/en/jillyfae/playlist/soulless) / [8tracks](https://8tracks.com/faejilly/soulless#smart_id=dj:3735456) / [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLvJ15v-gqS2cnwxCy-puDFxKKzfozmk7S)) “Is my blood too sweet for you?”  
*nsfw*

  1. Give Us a Little Love -- _Fallulah_
  2. Empty -- _Olivia O’Brien_
  3. Monsters -- _Ruelle_
  4. Mad Hatter -- _Melanie Martinez_
  5. The Devil Within -- _Digital Dagger_
  6. Desire -- _Meg Myers_
  7. Raise Hell -- _Dorothy_
  8. Beat the Devil’s Tattoo -- _Black Rebel Motorcycle Club_
  9. Jungle -- _X Ambassadors (Jamie N Commons)_
  10. Blood Song -- _Slant 6_
  11. Last Damn Night -- _Elle King_
  12. Control -- _Halsey_




End file.
